Exercise equipment has been designed to generate a variety of exercise motions and/or to simulate a variety of exercise activities. For example, various machines have been designed to simulate rowing activity. Such machines typically include a seat that moves back and forth in reciprocal fashion. An object of the present invention is to provide a rowing machine having a seat that moves through an elliptical path of motion.